Inside The World Of Mass Effect
by Longbottom500
Summary: My friends and I had no idea that the world of Mass Effect was real. When thrown into it, we will need to work together to be able to survive this dangerous world. Self-insert. Rated M just in case.
1. The Day it All Changed

**The Day It All Changed**

**A/N This is my first fanfic since my last one, which was terrible, so I stopped writing it. I hope you like this one better.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mass Effect, or any of its characters.

I thought that this day would be an ordinary day, like all others. But I was gravely wrong, because this was the day that everything changed for my friends and I. Forever.

We all were walking home from school like every other day. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and the weather was very fine. We were each indulged in a separate conversation, Jake and I were arguing about which one of us was smarter. Tara and Julie talking about whatever girls usually talk about. My brother, David was walking ahead of us, probably pondering about his day.

Jake had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing clothes that any typical teenager would wear: jeans and a t-shirt. I had long dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a hat. Tara had long blond and curly hair, brown eyes, and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a coat over it. Julie had long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing jeans with a nice t-shirt with a peace sign because she was against war or killing. David had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing jeans and a hat resembling one of his favorite bands.

We had no idea that tomorrow we would be in an entirely different world.

We walked until we got to my house. "Hey, do you guys want to come in and hang out for a while?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

Eventually, everybody said sure and we walked into my house. We each got a snack, and were sitting in the living room. We heard a long crash coming from the basement, and then we could hear an odd, static sound within our heads. "Guys, do you hear that too?" Jake asked

"Yeah, what the heck is that?" David replied

"Let's go find out what that crash was" I said, standing up.

"Wait, WHAT?" Tara asked, "that could be, some kind of murderer, I don't think it is safe."

"Come on, Tara. Stop being paranoid" I said. We walked down the stairs into the basement, looking around. Lights were all flashing within the room. There was a blinding white light, and then it stopped. Then, I felt extreme pain in my temple, and fell to the floor, screaming. Jake was the first to reach me, he asked what was wrong, but I could not talk. Then, we saw Tara and David fall to the ground, holding their heads, screaming.

"Oh my God!" Jake yelled, probably confused. Jake and Julie were checking for pulses on Tara and David. They looked relieved, so I assumed that they had pulses. They were pacing around with sweat on their faces. Sadly, I knew that they would soon fall to the ground, because it happened to all of us so far.

Finally, Jake and Julie fell to the ground. Screaming.

Those were the last things I saw before I blacked out.

This was my last day in my world. Tomorrow, I would wake up in a completely different world.

A dark room. That is what I appeared to be inside. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah," I heard two voices answer at the same time. I could tell it was Jake and Tara that answered.

"Where are we?" I asked them both.

"Earth," I barely heard Jake sarcastically answer.

He was gravely wrong.

"No way! That's was a very clever deduction, Sherlock." I said getting annoyed. "We are in a dark room that could be very dangerous, we don't know where we are, and you're here being sarcastic!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry" He said

We all woke up at very different times. Apparently, Tara woke up first, then Jake, and then me. Julie and David were still out cold. I walked around the perimeter of the room, searching for any kind of switch to turn the lights on. Finally, I found something. It felt like a light switch, so I flicked it on. A blinding light filled the room. "Oh, gosh, that's really bright," Tara said, holding her hands over her eyes. After a while, our eyes finally adjusted to the light. We saw the sleeping bodies of Julie and David, who were sprawled across the ground. We finally decided to rouse them, shaking them. They finally woke up, and began looking around the room.

"Where are we?" They both asked in perfect sync.

"We don't know, we were waiting until you got up to go outside. We thought it could be dangerous…." I trailed off.

"Okay." David was the first to reply. "Do you have any idea on how to get out now?"

"There are no doors to exit from" Julie chimed in.

"Wait, can we possibly open that vent up there and climb out that way?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" I proclaimed loudly. We moved a bunch of boxes and crates over to make a make-shift staircase. Jake went first, pried to lid off, and looked around. He turned back to us, his face very ashen.

"You guys are not going to believe what is out there," he stated.

Then Julie looked out, and the same reaction appeared on her face. I finally got to look out. The view was…breathtaking to say the least. We were on some kind of space-ship. There were five long arms shooting outward from a circle in the center of them all. It all looked rather peaceful, so we all jumped out and began looking around. "Pre-sid-e-um?" Jake sounded out, pointing to a sign above us.

"I guess that's where we are," I said, looking at the sign. "Wait, there are Humans here, what is going on? What are those blue things? Why is there are tall, Jelly-fish looking things? I am so confused!"

"We are in another world." David said, taking in out surroundings.

He was right, we are in another world.

** A/N: So yeah. That is my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review, those always help me to decide when I should write more. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave anything that you would like me to change to the story in a review or PM. **


	2. Surviving the Citadel

**Surviving the City  
**  
**A/N: Okay, first of all, thank you for all the constructive criticism that you left me in the reviews. I will try to make this second chapter better. Sorry if it has bad length, grammar, or spelling.**

We kept walking through the Presidium, and eventually made our way to the wards. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked everybody. "Where are we? What year is it?"

"How could we know?" I heard David say quietly. Judging by his face I could tell he was nervous. We kept walking through the district, and finally David asked a wandering human what year it was. He said it was 2183, stared at us like we were all crazy, and then walked away.

"2183!" I said, "No, he must be insane. It is 2013, we celebrated New Years not even a month ago…" I trailed off.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Tara asked. Nobody answered, and we eventually stopped at a bench overlooking a body of water. After finally accepting that we actually are in the year 2183, Tara asked another question. "What should we do first?" she asked.

"Money" I stated, "we need money." Everybody was silent for a while, thinking about ways to get money. Finally, Jake came up with a genius idea.

"Could we pool all our electronic devices and sell them all? They might be worth something," He said.

"That might just work," Julie said. "What devices do we have?" We all emptied out our pockets and bags, revealing our electronic devices. I had a Smartphone and a Nook. Julie had an Apple IPAD and an IPHONE. Jake had an MP3 Player and a Kindle. David only had a Smartphone. And Tara had an Apple Tablet, an IPHONE, and an IPOD.

"Where should we go with these?" I asked, "Look! Over there, a store." We went into Morlan's shop, walked over to the counter, and asked if these were worth anything. He turned around, and he was not human, He had a thin body, odd colored skin, and what appeared to be horns coming out of his head. He inspected all of the items, and looked at us with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth.

"W-Where did you get these?" Morlan asked. "This is incredible, I've only dreamed about seeing these ancient Human treasures…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, Yeah, you've spent years searching, blah, blah, blah," I said, getting impatient, "But how much are they worth?"

"Well, you have to figure in each item, and then their worth in the old days, and then how many of them there are…" He said. I gave him the death stare, which apparently scared him. "Oh, umm, altogether we are looking at a value of… 10,000,000 credits.

"What!?" Julie asked, "There must be some kind of mistake, they can't be THAT valuable."

"Yes, I am confident that that is the value," Morlan said. "Now, it seems like you need money, would you be willing to sell those over to me, for half their value?" I was about to say yes, but Jake stepped in.

"Hold it," Jake said, "We went through all the trouble to find these, and you are only going to pay us half of their value," he lied. "Now that doesn't sound right."

"Okay, how about three quarters?" Morlan pleaded.

"Deal," I said. He then handed over some kind of "chit" as he called it with the 7,500,000 credits on it.

After we all left the store, Tara asked "did that really just happen? We are rich!" she exclaimed. We stopped at the bench that we were at earlier.

"So, guys, what should we do next?" I asked.

"How about we try to find out info about where we are?" Julie suggested. "I mean, we all have no idea about where we are…" she trailed off.

"Actually…" Jake started, "I think I may know where we are." He finally said. We all stared at him with the "are you serious" face. "Okay, it's a long story, and I doubt you will believe me." He finally said. He started telling a story about how he played a video game once, and that this was the Citadel, and he explained all the species and he talked about Commander Shepard, and he thinks that he is on his way from Eden Prime, a planet where Shepard fought Geth and got hurt by a Prothean Beacon. He finished by suggesting that we get weapons and try to please Commander Shepard enough for him to want to let us join him on his mission on the SSV Normandy. Everybody was speechless for a while, and then we all agreed to follow his plan to get weapons.

To save time, we all split up, Me and Jake going to get weapons, Tara and Julie going to get medical supplies, and David went down to find Omni-tools. We agreed to meet back at the bench near Morlan's shop. Jake and I walked around the Wards until we finally found a weapon store. We checked our list of what everybody wants. Tara- a heavy pistol. Julie- a light sniper rifle and a pistol. David-a heavy shotgun. Jake- Assault rifle. Me- an SMG and a small pistol. We searched around the store, and finally found a good model for what everybody asked for. We bought the items, thanked the owner, and were on our way. We finally found our way back to the bench to see Tara and Julie there early.

"Where is David?" Jake asked. Seemingly on command, David appeared across the bridge walking our way.

"Sorry, I kinda got lost" He said. We all forgave him and asked Jake where to go next. He said we should go through an alley that was a short-cut to get to Chora's Den where we might be able to find Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. We went through the alley, and we saw an alien with a mask and a strange suit standing in the middle of the alley, with two other aliens standing near her.

Jake whispered in everybody's ear "those other two are assassins, we can't let them kill her."

"Open fire!" I shouted, we all started shooting at the assassins, catching them completely off guard and within moments we had killed them.

"What was that!?" Tali shouted at us, confused. "I was supposed to deal with them, one of them was the Shadow Broker."

"No, your wrong," Jake said. "They were both assassins, they were going to take the data, and then kill you."

"What? Oh my, if that is true, thank you." She thanked.

Just then, Commander Shepard walked through the doors "What happened in here?" he asked.

"This group just saved my life," Tali said, pointing to us. "These assassins would have killed me."

"Is that so…" He said, looking at us. We went with Shepard to the Council meeting, but waited outside. When it was finished, Shepard came out and complimented and thanked us for helping Tali, and then asked us if we would join him on the SSV Normandy to help find a rogue Council Spectre who was working with the Geth. We agreed, and followed him onto the ship.

And thus begins our real adventure.

**A/N: So there's chapter two, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. If I happened to make a mistake please leave it in a review. Also, I am in need of a Beta Reader. All I want is somebody who knows a little bit about Mass Effect, and is willing to help me make my story better, if you want to, then ask me in a review. Thanks for the support.**

.


	3. Getting in the Game

**Getting In the **_**Game**_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I am usually only able to write on weekends, but oh well. Also, my character is named Alex. I realized that I had not told you the name, so there it is. I will use that name more often when other characters refer to me. Also, it is REALLY hard to write this like everybody doesn't know what is happening and what will come next, so bear with me in case I make any mistakes. Anyway:**

We all followed Shepard up the Presidium elevator (which felt like hours) and towards the SSV-Normandy. Then, we went into the airlock, which felt odd and disorienting, and finally we were inside the ship. It was…breathtaking to look at for the first time, polished floors and shiny walls, it was truly incredible. I found myself, along with Jake and Tara, gawking. I noticed this and tried my best to stop, along with the others. We followed Shepard to a huge room. Inside, there were many people seated in chairs, with a walkway toward the…cockpit, I decided to call it. Also, there were these stairs leading to a huge image of what I think was the Milky Way galaxy. Then, Shepard nodded to us to walk over to the side, where he met us.

"You will be staying in the hangar room," He told us.

"Okay, where is that?" Julie asked before any of us could. Again, he nodded for us to follow him, and we did. We went to what looked like a futuristic elevator.

"Down here, third floor," he said, "Fourth hallway on the right, there should be enough rooms," It looked like he began counting us. "Uh-oh, actually two of you will have to be in the same room, but I guess you can figure that out when you get there." He said with a smirk, beginning to walk away.

We went down the elevator to the third floor, which took a significantly shorter amount of time than the one on the Presidium. "Ok… fourth hallway on the right," Jake said. "Here we are." We walked around, looking at every room, picking them out.

Jake discussed it for a while, and then walked up to Tara and Julie, who were walking to us at the same time. "Ok, I guess Jake and I are sharing rooms then," I said, shrugging.

"Actually, Tara and I were planning on sharing rooms, but you asked first, you can if you want," Julie answered, "This is kind of awkward…" she trailed off, I nodded in agreement.

We all stood there, thinking about who has to share rooms, when Tara finally piped up an idea. "How about all four of us share rooms, so that we don't have to feel bad for whoever gets stuck with sharing, and this way we will have an extra room for anybody else that comes to the team." She said. We all agreed, and walked off to our rooms.

As soon as Jake and I got to our room, we picked out beds and then looked around. It was bigger than I expected, with enough room for a fairly large couch, the two beds, and a window looking out into the vastness of space. Also, we noticed that there were two lockers, and also a case with armor inside. We looked at our armor, admiring them. Finally, we both sat down on the couch, and began to look at things on our Omni-tools. I began to get frustrated, and finally asked Jake for help. "How do these things work?" I asked.

He came over and began to show me how to work the Omni-tools, which were not as hard as I expected. I began researching the Citadel, Commander Shepard, the Normandy, and some of the species. It became boring very quickly, so I asked Jake all about this video game world. He told me all about Mass Effect 1 and 2 and all the events that occurred. Virmire, Ilos, Sovereign, Shepard dying, Cerberus, and finally the collectors. I was blown away from all this, but I trusted Jake, so I knew that it all would happen. He also told me that he had not had a chance to play Mass Effect 3 so he had no idea what would happen then. He then went back to his Omni-tool.

"You should probably rest, I know this must have been a lot for you." Jake advised.

"Okay, fine. But wake me up if anything happens, okay?" he nodded into agreement as I went to the bed. I laid there for what seemed like forever, but finally sleep's darkness overcame me. I dreamed of all my friends, and family, missing them. It seemed like it was finally peaceful, but then I was shaken awake by Jake.

"Shepard wants to see us all in the hanger," he said as soon as I was awake. "I'm guessing it is important, you should put your armor on, and I'll wait for you outside, hurry!" I sprang up and walked over to my armor case, while Jake went outside. I put my armor on as fast as I could, but I was pretty new to that so it still took me a while. Finally, I had my armor on and ran outside, where Jake, as he said, was waiting for me. He nodded to go down the hallway, and we ran down. When we got there, we saw nearly everybody was waiting on us, except Tali. She quickly walked in, and Shepard began speaking,

"Okay people, listen up!" Shepard Commanded. "We are going to rescue an Asari doctor named Liara T'soni, at a dig site on the planet Therum. She is Matriarch Benezia's daughter, and we want her alive. We will be going in on the Mako, and are leaving in ten minutes, I want everybody ready." Then he began walking away to the elevator. I then walked back to our room with Jake, and asked him all about Therum, Dr. T'soni, Asari, the Mako, and Matriarch Benezia. He answered them the best he could, and while he was finishing talking about Matriarch Benezia out ten minutes were up and we had to go out and find Shepard, which wasn't very hard because the crew had crowded around him. We joined them, and before I knew it, I was in the Mako and we were going to Therum.

The Mako flew out of the Normandy, and abruptly landed on Therum. The planet had a very rocky terrain, and there were some lava lakes throughout the path we were going. Shepard drove, and Ashley manned the turret. The rest of us just sat there on the cold, metal seats. It was rather boring, so I decided to see what everybody else was doing. Jake, David, and Julie fiddled with their Omni-tools, Tara was staring at the walls, Garrus was looking out the window where Shepard was driving, Kaiden was examining his pistol, and Wrex was aiming his shotgun at the wall. Shepard was a reckless driver, but we got where we needed to go.

Finally, we got to an area where there were rocks that made a passage too thin for the Mako to go through. We all got out, readied our weapons, and advanced through the passage. After a while, we approached the dig site, but there were some flash-light robots guarding it. There were mainly small ones, except for one huge one in the back.

I didn't know what they were, until Ashley shouted: "Geth!" We all dispersed into groups, and then started firing on the Geth. Julie and Garrus went up to a balcony with their sniper rifles and began shooting them down. Shepard and Wrex went ahead to take down the tall one that they called a "Geth Armature" Everybody else kept picking the Geth off and after a while we killed them all and advanced to destroy the Armature. Shepard and Wrex had done most of the work, so when we got there it didn't take much effort to destroy it. Finally, Garrus shot from his sniper rifle, and then it abruptly blew up. We all took a moment to catch our breath, and then we all went into the dig site.

The entrance was a small tunnel leading underground, it was rather short, and after a couple minutes we were at a balcony looking over the dig site. Shepard began walking toward an elevator, and we all followed him. Unfortunately it broke down so we had to jump out to the ground. When I jumped, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, embarrassed, I quickly got up and followed everybody.

We quickly found Dr. T'soni trapped by a blue force-field. We walked over, and Shepard began to ask her multiple questions such as: "Are you Dr. T'soni," or "how can we trust you," He finally became convinced and then asked how to get her out. She was unsure, but knew that there had to be some way. Finally, we advanced down the stairs to a large cave where multiple Geth attacked us. Shepard commanded Tali to hack a code for a missile to strike underneath Liara, while everybody else attacked the Geth. We all began shooting the Geth and quickly mowed them all down. Moments later, Tali finished and a missile shot out and opened up a cave leading underneath Liara. We went through the cave and released Liara. She thanked us and then told us that this site is unstable and we should evacuate. We heeded her warnings, and began to go toward the exit. Before we were able to get there though, another blue force-field blocked Jake, David, Julie, Tara, and I from the others, and they were all trapped inside. "Oh no," Jake said "They're stuck in there, and the dig site is about to be destroyed!"

"What do we do then?" Tara asked him, "How do we save them?"

"I don't know, but there must be a way…There!" He said, pointing to five panels on our side of the field, "Maybe we can use them to disable it." We all walked to a panel, where we all began trying to disable the field. I glanced over my shoulder, looking over at the others fighting some Geth and a Krogan Battlemaster, I shuddered and began typing faster. Finally, I got it. I glanced back at the field, and saw it became weaker. It looked like the others were finishing as well. Finally, the field vanished and we ran inside and Jake shouted to everybody to run to the exit. We all ran to see the Normandy waiting for us at the exit, and we all jumped. Shepard waited for everybody else, and then he jumped. He slipped, and fell, and then he was holding on to the ledge by his hands. Garrus and I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Then, the doors closed and the Normandy sped away.

The last thing we saw was the dig site being covered in lava, and destroyed.

**A/N:** **Well, there is chapter two. In the next chapters I will put whoever's perspective it is, because I believe that that will make the story more interesting. Also, I need people to review any changes they want to the story, because remember: this story is for you, not me. Until next time, this is LB500, signing out.**

PS: LB500 means Longbottom500 ;)


End file.
